


Jennifer's Bitch

by TheZev



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: The kiss was great until Needy felt Jennifer’s cock.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

The kiss was great until Needy felt Jennifer’s cock.

Just when one thing was making sense, things went back to freaky. There’d been the sex with Chip, the visions she’d had of Jennifer committing murder— _eating people._ And then seeing Jennifer in the street like some animal bloody from the kill. And now here Jennifer was, freshly showered, wearing Needy’s Evil Dead T-shirt and Needy’s dolphin shorts, which Needy never wore because they showed off her legs too much.

Then Jen had _seduced_ her—what other word was there for it? She’d kissed Needy, true, talking about sleepovers and being as gorgeous as usual, but focusing it on Needy for once like a kid burning an ant with a magnifying glass. So after _Jennifer’s_ kiss had come _Needy’s_ kiss, and it had ended with Needy on top of Jennifer, Needy’s tongue down Jennifer’s throat, and Needy’s thigh brushing against Jennifer’s big, hard cock.

Needy rolled off of her, _barely_ even freaked out by the erection because with Jennifer’s spell broken, all the weirdness was coming crashing in like when the elevator opened in The Shining. “What the _fuck_ is happening!”

Jennifer laid there and laughed, looking like a pin-up model with a foil-wrapped burrito shoved down the front of her shorts. “Whoa! I have _never_ heard you drop the F-bomb before.”

Needy looked at her and looked at _it._ She couldn’t look away. Jennifer might’ve had a cock, but Needy supposed that if you did, you might as well have a huge one. And it did look huge, pressing against the red satin of her (Needy’s) shorts. Needy imagined it pointing straight up from her groin, big and strong as Jennifer opened Needy’s thighs and pushed that _thing_ into her slit. It was a flashing vision as vivid as what she’d seen of Jennifer’s murders.

“What the fuck is that?” Needy asked, pointing, as if Jennifer’s cock needed further emphasis drawn to it. The thing _pulsed_ as if enjoying the attention. “Are you… are you like a transsexual man… woman… person?”

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Do I talk about being a tranny all the time, Needy? No. So obviously not. But you’re right, some _fuck_ is happening. Long story short, because you can see how Mommy’s ready for action…” Jennifer patted her bulge. “I’m possessed by a demon. Totally Satan’s whore. And it just so happens to be a boy-demon. Now that we’ve cleared _that_ up, how about getting back to work? I was really enjoying that little thigh job you were giving me before you started the usual screaming and gibbering like some cliché. Don’t be such a final girl, Needy. In my horror show, the only torture porn is when I stop giving it to you and you beg for more.”

Needy felt her brain overheating. This was too much. Way too much. Demonic possession? A girl-cock? But she’d seen enough of Jen’s bikinis to know that she had not had _that_ before Low Shoulder. Something was up and it wasn’t Jennifer’s ten-inch hero. “L-long story short? That’s not going to cut it, Jen, okay? Tell me everything that happened right now and we’ll figure out a way to fix you, get rid of that thing—“

“Get rid of it? I can pull a Crying Game with this beast whenever I want. It’s magic, dum-dum. I would _never_ put up with this if I had to give up all my thongs. But hey, if life gives you a hero sandwich, use it to devirginalize your nerd best friend who is sadly deficient in the dick department.” Jennifer smiled almost too wide at Needy. “C’mon. Let’s play boyfriend girlfriend like we used to. Only this’ll be some two point oh shit. Like Advanced Dungeons & Dragons instead of whatever regular Dungeons & Dragons was.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you!” Needy snapped, bounding up from the bed to put some distance between her and the pin-up model.

“Why not?” Jen pouted. “We always sleep in the same bed when we’re having sleepovers. Are you worried that my new friend smells?” She rubbed at it again and Needy heard a snippet of _Genie In A Bottle_ from her stupid-ass brain. “Or maybe that I’ll have a wet dream while we’re spooning. Ruin your Chronicles of Narnia pajamas…”

“You’re a demon! With a prick!”

“I _have_ a demon, I didn’t _turn into_ a demon. Honestly, after all the times you’ve told me ‘literally’ literally means ‘literally.’ C’mon. Come get it. I won’t even make you kiss it, even though that tight little ass of yours has made my junk real, _real_ sore.”

Needy jabbed her finger at the door. “Get out! I’m not dealing with you right now! You’re acting like some dang… sex-crazed… weirdo!”

Jen rubbed her member some more. “You expect me to leave with _this_ on high alert? I could turn around too fast and take a chunk out of the drywall. Come _on,_ Needy. Play with it. I thought you liked it when I shared my toys.”

“If you don’t leave, I—I’m calling the cops.”

Jennifer looked askew. “I wouldn’t advise _that,_ Needy.”

“Why not?”

“Well, aside from the fact that I’m screwing a cadet and am thus fucking untouchable, you know how I am when people get their haterade on me. I even the score. So if you narc on me, I’ll tell on you. And what Chip’s been doing with his old block.”

The courage that Needy had screwed up now dropped like an anvil into the pit of her stomach. “Wh-what are you talking about?” she stammered.

Jennifer smirked. “ _Wh-wh-wh?_ You sound like a sped. Slow down, tardy slip. I’m just saying, you really should pull the curtains all the way before you let your boyfriend smell your secret flower. Otherwise you never know who might take some pictures with their Apple iPhone 3GS.”

The blood in Needy’s veins turned to ice water. Her guts were tightening like a fist and she felt like she was going to be sick. Was Jennifer bluffing? Or had she been able to make it to her and Chip’s make-out point in time to see something, the same way she’d managed to beat Needy back to her house despite Needy being in her mom’s Kia?

“You don’t have an Apple iPhone 3GS.”

“Roman bought one for me,” Jennifer purred. “He knows how to show a little appreciation.”

“You’re being a turd!” Needy hissed.

“Oh, ouch. Where’d you learn how to swear, Spongebob Squarepants? Let’s stop playing games. I don’t tell on you, you don’t tell on me. Best friends forever.”

“Friends don’t want to stick their schlongs into their friends!”

Jennifer smiled sweetly. “Geez, I knew you didn’t have a lot of guy friends, but this is next level. Bee tee dubs, you also have to get up close and personal with my ‘schlong’ or I’m telling Mommy what your favorite position is.”

Needy’s eyes flashed with not only anger, but irritation at what a _dick_ Jennifer was being. But there was nothing she could do. She was trapped, as usual with Jennifer Check. She had all the power. All Needy had was Jennifer’s attention and the addictive feeling that came with it.

She wondered if it would be better or worse if Jennifer started ignoring her instead.

“Okay,” she sighed wearily. “I don’t want you to tell. But why do you want to have sex with me? I thought we were friends.”

“We _are._ We’re such good friends that I’m leveling us up. You love that nerd shit, right? Going from Star Trek to The Next Generation. That’s us. Nintendo, Super Nintendo. I’m not just being gal pals with you anymore. Now, you belong to me.” Jennifer sprung up to punch Needy’s shoulder. “Isn’t that what you’ve wanted all along? You just thought I didn’t know. I did, Needy. I knew why you always made your doll kiss my doll. So what are you waiting for? You wanted me to want you and now I do. I want you to be my demon cock sex slave. Why waste any more time? Let’s do what we both want to do.”

She sat back down on the bed, patting the space beside her.

Needy moved slowly to the bed, her hands shaking at her sides. Jennifer was right. For once, Jennifer was right—she didn’t have to browbeat Needy into agreeing that the Care Bears were about drugs or that rat bites could give you AIDS, because Jennifer was _right._

Needy did want her. She _needed_ her. Her eyes were drawn irresistibly to Jen’s voluptuous tits inside the bulging shirt meant for her own meager chest. She was even curious about the erect outline waiting inside those tight-fitting shorts.

She fumed at Jennifer for the position she’d put her into, yes, but that only seemed to make Needy want her more. The kissing just now had been so immensely satisfying, yet she was still only halfway satisfied. Needy craved more of the feel of Jen’s tongue. Her body cried out with need. If Jennifer was willing to satiate that need, why not let her? Would it make things any crazier than they already were? And maybe it would make Jen easier to handle. Wasn’t the expression ‘you need to get laid,’ not ‘you _don’t_ need to get laid’?

“That’s right,” Jennifer breathed, seeing Needy sit down on the bed next to her. “Now you’re remembering who you belong to.”

Despite everything, it thrilled Needy to hear the excitement in her voice. Maybe the most unbelievable thing of all was how much Jennifer seemed to want her. _Something_ had plumped up that sausage, after all.

Jen reached out to unbutton Needy’s blouse. “It’s so not fair that you’ve seen me all NC-17, but I haven’t even seen you slip a nip.” She finished with the last button, but didn’t move to open up the blouse. Instead, she folded her hands prissily in her lap, as if mocking Needy’s fastidiousness. “I think you should take your clothes off and let me look at you.”

“Alright,” Needy murmured, standing up, her blouse hanging open all the way down to her tummy. “If that’s what you want…”

Completely obedient—actually impatient to see how Jen would respond to her naked body—Needy slipped off her open blouse, revealing her pert breasts. Then she pushed down her pants and panties, stepping out of them. Showing Jen her tight little ass and the narrow landing strip of her pubic hair. She felt an irrational, illicit glee that she’d shaved for Chip. _Now you’ve shaved for Jen,_ an insidious voice inside her whispered.

Jennifer’s eyes bored into her, taking in the supple breasts, the cute little belly, the sculpted legs that tapered all the way to cute, dainty feet. She licked her lips. “Goddamn, Needs. How did I not fuck you before? Was it just that I didn’t have a hell cock to take your hymen out?”

Needy nearly came hearing that awe-struck praise, totally sincere, and in _Jen’s_ voice. Some warning bell rung in her head, but Needy didn’t pay attention to it. She just stood there proudly, basking in Jennifer’s lust for her.

“So glad you belong to me,” Jen continued. “Now get on your knees and take off my pants.”


	2. Chapter 2

Needy knelt submissively before Jen. She reached to the waistband of Jennifer’s shorts, not daring to touch the sleek thighs that burgeoned out of the abbreviated pantlegs. Finally, she had her fingers around the elastic. She pulled the shorts down, releasing Jen’s prick from its confinement. It sprung out into freedom, bobbing obscenely. It looked normal—at least normal for a porno—and it throbbed and twitched in front of Needy’s face, bone-hard with all the cum it was designed to deliver into her womb.

Another warning bell fluttered around in Needy’s overwrought brain, wondering if she could get pregnant from this and if she had a condom that could fit Jennifer, but it was quickly silenced by the overall pounding in Needy’s temples. If things got all Damian, she could always get an abortion. It was a sin, but surely it paled in comparison to being naked with a demon.

Because as much as Needy was fighting the feeling, a wet heat coursed through her groin as she stared at Jen’s big cock. After she’d tugged Jennifer’s shorts off her feet, she couldn’t help but slide her hands back up Jennifer’s perfect legs—all the way up to the meaty base of the erection.

But more than the heated, swollen prick, Needy felt herself. All of her body was insistent, demanding to express its lust. Her pink nipples were stiff and the lips of her pussy were wet and she felt a heady, leaden mindset as she inhaled the musky aroma of Jen’s erection, which somehow seemed appropriately overpowering for Jennifer Check.

“It _hurts,_ Needy,” Jen pouted down at her, actually managing to pull at Needy’s heartstrings while she made the rest of her crave _it._ “Your little cocktease routine has given me blue balls. Kiss it and make it better?”

The bloated cockhead dripped a string of precum, viscous and crude, but it looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to Needy. She squeezed the prick hard and stuck her tongue out, licking all around the crimson glans of Jen’s cockhead, darting her tongue through the flowing precum.

Jen’s cock grew even larger, fresh precum pouring out like Needy had turned a faucet. Her mons ached singingly as she thirstily lapped up Jen’s precum, fresh from the tip of her cock.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jen grimaced.

Teasingly, Needy flicked her tongue across Jen’s crown, able to see how much her wiggling tongue drove Jennifer wild.

“I said that’s enough!” Jennifer cried, grabbing Needy by the hair to pull her back. “I can’t stand it, Needs. I don’t want to come!”

Obeying, Needy pulled her face back from Jen’s throbbing cock. It was even stiffer than before, now, the engorged knob glistening with her saliva. Needy felt a thick strand of oozing precum running from the corner of her mouth. Almost in a trance, she licked it away, stunned at the strong taste as she gulped it down.

She’d never tasted cock before—never gone down on Chip, certainly never swallowed cum. But even as she wondered if all of it was like how Jen tasted, she knew nothing could be as overpowering, as overwhelming as Jen's spunk.

Another warning bell trilled. This time Needy listened to it, like a moment of sobriety for a drunken woman. “You don’t wanna come?”

Jennifer shook her head. “Uh-uh, Needy. I’ve never given this baby a test drive. I don’t know how many bullets are in the chamber. So I’m not gonna take a shot until I know I’ve made you come. Get up on the bed. You have belonged to me too damn long for me not to know how your pussy tastes.”

Needy stood up, wobbling on her feet, too overcome to follow Jen’s orders. She still tasted Jen’s prick in her mouth. Warning bells were doing something, but they sounded like sleigh-bells at Christmas. Not exactly the Emergency Broadcast System. Her pussy kinda hurt, it _wanted_ so bad. Why did Jennifer have to talk so filthy? She could almost handle it if Jen didn’t talk so filthy…

Jen stood up, seeming to tower over Needy, her cock swinging within an iota of Needy’s bare thigh. “What’s the matter, Needs? Want a potty break? Or—I know. You want to see the Full Monty before we get intimate. Skin against skin; all romance novel and shit.”

Jen reached down and peeled off her shirt. Her breasts were as perfect as ever, full and high, golden tan running over them like honey, all but the dusky nipples that stood up like gumdrops, begging to be tasted.

Needy didn’t take a step, but she somehow managed to trip, crashing to the ground at Jennifer’s feet. Maybe her pussy clenched so hard that she lost her footing. Jennifer reached down to help her up, laughing at her too—the walking and chewing gum at the same time of Jen’s world.

“Don’t spaz out on me, Needs. I _know_ you’re going to have a miniseries of orgasms, but try and wait until I actually touch you, huh? You wouldn’t want me to think you’re easy, would you?”

“I… no, I…”

“ _Relax,_ Needy. I’m just messing with you.” Jennifer ruffled her hair. “I know you’re a total ho for me. I mean, you’re about to spread for a ten-inch demonic dick. That’s not exactly non-whorish behavior, is it?”

“I… I… I…”

Needy had been trying to ask Jennifer how could she be so mean now that they were lovers, and why it was turning her on so much, but Jen beat her to the punch. She simply gave Needy a shove that dropped her on her back, spread-eagle on the bed.

“ _Slut,”_ Jen trilled as she came down over Needy’s naked body, settling over Needy’s spread thighs like some impossibly gorgeous gargoyle.

She’d given Needy some erotic looks tonight, but _nothing_ compared to how she looked at Needy’s cunt. Her tongue came out to lick her lips and it was long, forked and purple, not human. That only sped up the pulse of Needy’s throbbing cunt.

“Please fuck me!” Needy sobbed, lovelorn, aroused, scared but only that this would stop like some dream running into her alarm clock. “Please make me come!”

“Oh, Needs, I’m gonna do so much better than that.” Her head went down, down, down between Needy’s legs. Hot, humid breath bathed Needy’s mound. “I’m gonna make you my _biyatch_.”

Jennifer _took_ Needy, left hand going to her crotch, middle finger entering her opening while the other fingers spread apart her labia, letting her mouth burrow into Needy’s glossy folds—her tongue penetrate inside of her in all its girthy, inhuman length.

Her right hand went to her own groin, working her cock, slipping up and down the hardness Needy had given her. Torturing herself to a highly pitched passion, risking climax with every stroke, but it was the only proper homage to Needy’s taste, her pleasure, the tightness and heat that greeted her lapping tongue inside Needy’s gates.

Jennifer’s body shook with the desire to fuck Needy, to be inside her, but she sated herself with pumping her cock and eating Needy’s pussy, devouring the delicious juices it offered. Her hand traced up and down on her erection, getting as close as possible to the point of explosion without actually detonating.

She loved the taste of Needy’s cunt, delighted at how wet it was. Her nose tickled at Needy’s swollen clit and damp pubic hair. Each new taste of Needy’s cream increased her need. Her prick jerked and jolted in her hand, wanting to feel the embrace of Needy’s pussy itself. Jen’s fingers flicked across the helmet and she felt a trickle of precum bubble between her fingers.

Then she felt something else, or rather, _nothing_ else.

Jen wrenched her head up from Needy’s pussy. “Where the fuck’s your hymen?”

Needy came out of the haze of being eaten out like she was waking up from surgery. “Wha… what?”

“Your hymen, Needs. _Where is it?”_

Needy knew how Jen hated when she stammered, but she couldn’t help it. There was no complete sentence for that question. “We… Chip and I, we… _you saw us.”_

Jen’s face flushed red, her eyes flickering dangerous. “I thought you just let him fuck your thighs. You actually let him into your secret garden? _You said you belonged to me.”_

“I do!” Needy desperately interjected, feeling like she was trying to hold back a car that was starting to go downhill. “I do belong to you!”

“Damn right you do,” Jennifer husked. And suddenly, she had Needy flipped over onto her belly. “I really had my heart set on being your first, Needs, but since _that’s_ not on the table, I guess I’m gonna have to take some other virgin hole. Know where I could find one of those?”

“Uh, I, uh, I’ve never gone down on Chip…”

“Who asked you?” Jennifer bodily picked Needy up, so fast she came up a few inches off the bed. Needy came down on her hands and knees, ass in the air. “Stay like that! You’re mine, Needy, and since you don’t seem to realize that, maybe having your asshole ruined will help you remember.”

“Ruh-ruined?”

“Uh-huh!” Jen chorused gleefully, before dropping her voice to a soothing register. “Not really, baby, you’ll be fine.” Her voice jumped again. “But from now on, whenever you sit down, you’re going to _know_ your ass belongs to me.”

The phrase _I’m fucking Two-Face_ flittered through Needy’s mind.

“Let’s seal it with a kiss,” Jennifer purred, her rage giving way to lust as she buried her nose between Needy’s cheeks, licking and sucking the crevice between them, lapping up the sweat that had collected on Needy’s body since Jen had seduced her—conquered her—whatever this was. 

Needy pushed her hips into the sky, letting Jennifer really get her face between her cheeks. Groaning and growling in a paroxysm of desire, Jen wrenched Needy’s buttocks opened and licked from the top of the cleft to the bottom.

The excitement was too much for Needy. She moaned and whimpered into the bedspread embracing her face. Jen’s hot tongue slipped into her asshole. She’d never felt anything like it. Electric tingles filled her rectum, saturating her swollen cunt without touching it. She dug her nails into the covers, pulling and tugging at them until they ripped, but nothing stopped the rush of itchy, squirming desire that pulsed around the flicks of Jen’s tongue.

Needy thrust her ass into Jen’s face, crushing her nose to the warm flesh, forcing the tongue deeper into her anus. Jen wiggled her tongue in all directions, licking Needy deep, probing out the sensitive spots that her cock would soon visit, although it didn’t seem like anything could be longer or thicker than the demon tongue claiming Needy’s hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Jen pulled away, leaving Needy’s anus wet and sensitive, tensed for more sensation as Jennifer’s tongue slurped back into her mouth. Standing up behind Needy, Jennifer studied what she had to work with like an artist at a canvas. Needy’s perky ass was up in the air, inviting Jen to open up those milky white buttocks and rearrange Needy’s virgin flesh to her liking.

She took both mounds of flesh into her hands and kneaded the firm muscles underlying the skin. Needy’s skin was fine and creamy under her squeezing fingers, exciting Jen. She knew it excited Needy too, seeing how her cunt dripped with juice.

Jen gripped both buttocks and pulled them apart as far as they would go. Needy groaned, feeling pain stitching through her, stretching down into her cunt. Her clit was worked back and forth by Jen massaging her ass, the flesh of her ass bunching in Jen’s strong hands, being pulled and tugged and then released. It was a good pain, a pain that went hand in hand with her pussy being stimulated.

Jen knew it was turning her on. She could see the lips of Needy’s pussy trembling, the heavy pants coming out of her mouth so hard that they moved her wrinkled sheets. Her whole body trembled with carnal desire. That was what really made Needy belong to her, Jennifer knew. That Needy really, truly wanted Jennifer to have her.

“ _Mine,”_ Jen purred, the sound of the word itself turning her on.

Then Needy let out a tiny squeak of a “Yours” and Jennifer felt like her prick would explode. It needed tending to, fast. She didn’t want to blow her load all over Needy’s back—she wanted to be inside her, come inside her, having Needy dripping her seed for a couple days just to really cement who belonged to who around here.

But, seeing as she didn’t want to freak out Needy any more than necessary by, say, maiming her, Jen would need a lube job first. Fortunately, there happened to be a submissive little slut around who would do the job nicely.

“Job,” Jennifer chuckled. “God, I’m hilarious.”

She took Needy’s slender waist in her hands and thrust her hips forward. Her aim was preternaturally accurate. The long, thick member pushed into Needy’s cunt as if reclaiming it from Chip, stretching it and opening it beyond what Needy’s boyfriend could ever hope to do to her. Both of them gasped from the sudden tightness, the fullness.

Jen wished she could stay there forever, fucking Needy like the animal she was, the animal they both were. Her fingers clamped down so tightly on Needy’s abdomen that she left handprints. But all she could think about was how Chip had used this hole, gotten to it first, set the record. Even if Jennifer had no doubt that she could break it, break _Needy,_ she didn’t want to be following in someone else’s path. No, before they could relax and enjoy how Jen owned Needy, she’d have to show she _owned_ her.

She pumped her cock several times in Needy’s frothing pussy, until her member was totally coated, _dripping_ with Needy’s cream. Then she pulled back and moved her hands back to Needy’s juicy cheeks, patting their exuberant curves several times. Skinny as Needy was. She had _something_ to fill out her panties with. Jen decided then and there that when she was finally done plowing her bitch, she’d fall asleep holding that meaty ass in her hands.

The sun was starting to come up. The dawn drifted through the wafting curtains at the window, making Jennifer’s wet cock glisten. She moved in, the bed soft and yielding under her knees. Her cockhead brushed against Needy’s tight sphincter. Needy whimpered, but obediently held her position. Jen squeezed her ass lovingly, letting Needy know that she appreciated the lack of spazitude.

“Good girl,” she cooed. “Good, _good_ girl…”

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m a dog!” Needy snapped nervously.

“Needs, I hope you don’t think I do this with dogs.” Jen gave her ass a nice little pinch (“Ow!”). “Although maybe later I’ll make you bark for me. I really want to humiliate you, since you’re my bitch and all, but I don’t want to do anything gross or, like, _weird_. It’s really hard to think of ways to play with you when right now, _all_ I want to do is fuck your ass.”

“Then do i—“ Needy shut up, unable to speak as Jen’s cockhead _really_ pushed against her anus. The tiny opening was clenched like a fist, unwilling to let through anything _half_ the size of Jen’s prick. But Jennifer was determined. She’d decided that Needy was getting sodomized and so that was going to happen no matter what Needy’s piddling little body said about it.

The tip of Jennifer’s glans pushed into the resisting sphincter, Jen thrusting forward as her grip on Needy’s hips pulled her back. Needy breathed hard, forcing herself to relax, keeping calm until her anus loosened and let Jennifer slowly, inexorably enter her rectum. Despite her tough talk, Jen didn’t barrel her way into Needy’s bowels, something the blonde was intensely grateful for. It hurt enough despite Jen’s care. It hurt like hell—it made losing her other virginity feel like a pleasant memory in comparison.

“It’s your own fault, Needy,” Jen snarled with that little undertone of compassion that Needy lived for. “If I was taking your cherry from the front, that thing would be popped by now and you’d be in orgasm city. Instead, I have to hilt this motherfucker in your ass. You know what they say, Needs. Cheaters never prosper.”

Needy wanted to point out the thousand logical inconsistencies in that—little things like how she and Jen weren’t dating then, and she didn’t know if they were dating now, and she was pretty sure this engorged ten-inch prick would hurt no matter where Jennifer put it. But it wasn’t like she could think with a literal monster cock impaling her ass.

“ _Hh! Hh! Hh! Hhnn!”_ Jennifer grunted as she planted her cockhead past the exhausted opening of Needy’s ass, now truly entering her. She took a deep breath and slapped Needy’s left buttock, letting her feel her flesh quiver around the steely hardness of Jen’s knob. “Yeah, bitch! Feel that? That’s just the beginning, baby. This is how tight you’re going to _wish_ you were after I pack the whole thing up your butt! Open wide!”

She was poised—Needy’s anus was as slack as it would ever be, and Needy was as ready as an anal virgin possibly could be to take nine more inches of the penetration that was already wracking havoc on her senses. Jen tensed her six-pack abs—she hoped Needy was dyke enough to appreciate the slender musculature that Pazuzu or whoever had blessed her with—and then she heaved forward.

Needy screamed, reamed out by a demon cock that was so much bigger and harder and longer than she had thought possible. The cockhead had been painful going in, but this was a hundred times worse. She felt like someone had shoved a road flare up her ass. Yet at the same time, it was Jennifer. The feeling of that piece of Jennifer, being inside her, filling her, was as insistent as the rest of Jen. It pushed its way to the forefront of Needy’s mind, drowning out the pain, forcing her to feel pleasure instead.

“Mmm—yeah, bitch!” Jen moaned. “Nice and tight. I’m really gonna try and enjoy this while it lasts, Needs. It won’t be long before the only way you’ll have a tight ass is if I pump two loads of cum into it!”

Needy felt places inside her that she’d never been aware of before, parts of her anatomy that had been immutable now stretching and pulling in new, alien directions. Somehow, the sensation was delicious. Her entire body tingled. It was more alive than it had ever been. It was _Jennifer’s._

The heat in her ass, scorching as it was, mellowed into a soft warmth as it spread through her body, slowly melting butter. Needy obligingly shook her hips, pushing them back into Jennifer’s groin to let her know she could take it, _was_ taking it. She didn’t trust herself to speak. She would sputter. She would scream. But she was moaning like a car engine on the highway, the contentment coming from deep in her throat.

Jennifer didn’t need for Needy to tell her she liked it. She could feel it. She could feel it with every fucking inch of her cock. Needy’s ass was tight as a glove on her member, the strained muscles clinging to and massaging her length. Pushing their sweet warmth into her endowment. Jennifer felt the searing heat all through her shaft; it dipped down into her balls and stirred up her cum. She had the feeling that the vise tightness of Needy’s asshole would only release when it got her seed. And Jen would give it to her—when she thought Needy had earned it.

Jennifer pulled back, then slammed her cock into Needy’s ass all over again. Needy gasped. “ _Uuuuhh, gooood,_ Jen, so good! Fuck my ass! God, your cock!” Her speech became more and more unintelligible as Jennifer picked up the pace, giving it to Needy as fast as she could take it.

The friction for both of them was almost unbearable. Jennifer made one hard thrust after another into Needy’s impossibly tight ass. She kept pistoning and pistoning, her balls always feeling like they were on the verge of bursting.

“ _Gghhh!”_ Needy groaned, her reaction even more potent, as she didn’t have to bother with restraining herself or with keeping up the pumping action that Jen was. All she had to do was take it, and she was hard-pressed to do that.

The pained pleasure in her ass melted through her insides and burnt into her pussy like napalm. The heat engulfed all of her, centered around the buried mass of Jennifer’s huge prick. Everything that Needy felt radiated out of that impalement that ran from her anus to her belly.

“Fuck! Fuck!”

Needy bounced as she took Jen’s cock, the soft bed springing her back into Jennifer’s thrusts, somehow making her take even more of that massive prick. Sweet flame licked up her body, burnt out her nerves until all of her flesh was on fire, shaking and trembling as it burned.

“Mine!” Jennifer husked. No bragging now. Just raw, unvarnished possessiveness. “Mine! Mine! Mine! _My Needy!_ ”

Whenever she’d masturbated, there had been a slow build-up for Needy as her pleasure struggled against the embarrassment of what she was doing. Not this time. Jen wouldn’t allow her to feel ashamed. She didn’t have enough thoughts for it.

Jennifer’s pleasure and Jennifer’s dominance clamped down on her like she was caught between velvet and steel, grinding her down into nothing but ecstasy. Needy floated and soared and sailed, flying but in hurricane winds. The exhilaration and the pain went on until her body was totally drained. Even as she came a second time, and third, she knew she had never been as satisfied as this. Needy wondered just how sated she would be by the time she finally came down from this amazing sexual high.

Jennifer felt Needy’s body go orgasmically rigid. Now that she’d forced Needy to do what she wanted her to do, Jen moved onto the last, crucial stage of owning Needy: using her for Jennifer’s own satisfaction. The thought of Needy belonging to her had always been arousing, but the thought of having her ass was just amazing.

Her prick expanded even more with the hot cum rushing into it, filling up Needy’s asshole to capacity before the cockhead exploded in white. A flood of cum pumped into Needy’s bowels. Jennifer bucked and rocked in her rapture, filling Needy with her white-hot load. She didn’t spare Needy one drop of her seed; she wouldn’t stop until Needy was completely full.

And though it seemed to take a small eternity, Jen’s cock finally stopped throbbing. It weakened a little, hung down instead of sticking straight up. Jennifer looked down at Needy’s ass as she pulled her proud erection out of her, along with a strong flow of her own semen. Even more white globs of cum were stuck to her shaft, dripping off as her erection shrank.

Jennifer gave her cock a shake, throwing off droplets of cum willy-nilly since this was Needy’s room they were in and she didn’t care if it smelled like fucking for every second Needy spent in it. With a weak breath, Jennifer dropped down onto the bed. Needy curled up next to her.

“I’m sorry I forgot who I belonged to,” she said quietly. ”I’m yours.”

“Fuck yeah you are. My little cock slut.” As heavy as her arm was, Jennifer picked it up and caressed Needy’s sweet face. “Now go down there and lick my prick.”

Needy’s lovelorn face fell. “What?”

“My cock. Lick it clean before all that cum I couldn’t fit into your ass glues me to my own thigh. I just said you were a cock slut. Don’t you think being a slut for cock is kinda in your job description? Do a good job and I’ll give you some more of the soup of the day. You know—a little clam chowder for the girl who smells like fish?” Needy’s mouth was gaping open as she listened to Jen’s obscene words. “Yeah, that’s it, the cock holster face—now move it up and down on my prick until it doesn’t taste like your ass. And I do plan on slapping this thing right into your pretty face, so you’ll want to get it spic and span.”

“You… you think my face is pretty?” Needy sputtered.

Jen petted her hair. “I want to see it wrapped around my lady dong, don’t I? And for the record, my cock sluts are _ladies._ They don’t spit, they swallow. So go swallow—your meal’s getting cold.”


End file.
